


Match Dot Com: Take It Off (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple give Belle a webcam striptease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Dot Com: Take It Off (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is for MDC!Rumple ( g0ld-1 ) getting 50 followers on his tumblr. He wasn’t too happy about this idea, but I don’t care! Thank’s to everyone that followed him to make this striptease happen. I hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think. Happy reading. I have no regrets about the song :)

Belle French is home in her pink Victorian on this Saturday evening with her sick pup Pongo. She couldn’t make the trip, because of Pongo’s cold, to visit Rumple this weekend and she didn’t feel it was right to leave her puppy with Regina in his condition. Belle sits in her bedroom, with her computer,  and talks to Rumple on the webcam.

“It’s okay that you couldn’t come to see me this weekend. Taking care of Pongo is what’s important.” Rumple adjusts the screen of his laptop so Belle can have a better view of him.

“Yeah, I know it’s okay, but I still needed to see you and now we have to wait to see each other twice as long.” She twists her fingers in her hair, glancing down at the keyboard.

“I hate to see you sad like this. We’ll be with each other soon,” he assures her. “Is Pongo going to be okay?”

“Yes, he’ll be fine. He has a temperature, but the vet gave him meds so now he’s asleep in his bed. He’ll probably be there the rest of the night.”

“Poor little guy.”

“He’ll be okay, Pookie.”

“Alright.” Rumple smiles and turns his head away from the camera for a moment. He has something on his mind that he wants to do for Belle. Something that will help her feel better about not being together this weekend, but he isn’t sure if he should do it.  

“Are you okay, Rumple?”

He turns back into the camera. “Yes, Sweetheart, I’m fine.”

“It looks like you were thinking about something.”

“I was, but I’m not so sure about it.”

“You can tell me, Pookie. I can try to help.”

“I don’t know, Belle, it’s embarrassing. I don’t even know why I thought about it.” He scoots the computer away. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to change out of this stupid thing.” He shifts in the bed to stand up.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” She stops him before standing. “Change out of what stupid thing?” All he’s wearing is one of his old black suits with a pink paisley tie and she knows he’s likes to dress that way.

He pulls the computer close to him and makes himself comfortable in the bed.

“What stupid thing, Rumple?”

“Ugh,” he grunts, as he rasps his hand through his silvery hair, scratching the back of his head. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“I’m sorry, Rumple. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it or show me. I shouldn’t try to make you.”

“No no, Sweetheart. You don’t have to apologize. This whole thing is all about you anyways and I just talked myself out of showing you. I wanted to help you feel better about us not being together this weekend and I kinda planned this little thing, but I’m currently fucking it up.”

“Aww, Pookie.” Her cheeks bloom and she presses her index finger on the computer screen, as if she bopping his nose. “You’re so sweet and you’re not fucking it up. You can tell me about it or not, but I won’t mind. As long as I’m talking to you, I’m not upset that we’re not physically together.”

Rumple lowers his head and takes a deep breath, preparing himself to attempt one of the wildest things he has done in his life. He picks his head up and looks at the computer screen, gazing into Belle’s bright sapphire eyes. He has built up the confidence to finally do it. “I’m not gonna tell you, Belle. I’m gonna show.” He scoots his computer away and stands from the bed, then moves his computer to the nightstand.

Belle watches curiously, trying to think of what he could possibly be doing.

“Hold on, Sweetheart.” He hobbles to the bedroom door, closes it and grabs his cane leaning against the wall. “I never saw Chip come in here so hopefully she’s out in the living room.”

“What are you doing, Rumple?”

“I don’t know,” he sighs out and limps to a clear space in the room were his whole body can be seen in the webcam. He holds the cane in his right hand and leans on it as he crosses his right leg over the left.

Belle giggles when he winks at her and covers her toothy smile. She thinks he looks positively handsome. “What are you doing, Pookie?” she asks again.

Rumple doesn’t say a word as he uses his left hand to slowly pull down the knot on his tie, then takes it off from around his head. He holds it out in front of him, with a devilish grin upon his face, and swings the pink tie before the camera.

“Oh, Rumple!” Belle has never blushes such a vibrant rose and all she’s doing is watching him. “I think I know where you’re going with this.”

He tosses the tie at the laptop and it lands on the keyboard.

She snatches up the pillow beside her and muffles her sudden urge to scream. The last thing she wants to do is wake up her sick pup.

“Where do you think things are going?” He uncrosses his legs and unbuttons the jacket of his suit.

She takes the pillow away from her lips and mutters, “You’re stripping for me.”

“Yes, I am, but it is a bit embarrassing.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, Pookie. You’re beautiful and not to mention, fucking sexy.”  

Her encouraging words raises his confidence level and he quickly removes his jacket and swings it around above his head.

“You need music!”

Her sudden acknowledgment of music, causes Rumple to lose his grip on the jacket and it flies out of his hand, knocking over the items on top of the dresser. His brow raises and his eyes widen with shock, as the items cascade to the floor.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry, Rumple.”

“It’s okay, Dearie. It wasn’t anything that could break.”

“Okay, I didn’t mean to catch you off guard. I just thought you needed some music. You can’t strip without music.”

“Well, I was just going to do it with the music in my head.”

“That’s not gonna work, Pookie. Well, it can, but I won’t get to hear anything.”

“I don’t have any music on my laptop that will work for something like this.”

“I do!” Belle quickly opens the music player on her computer and prepares to play the song that jumped in her mind. “Are you ready? Do you wanna put the jacket back on?”

“No no, Sweetheart, I’m fine. I’m just happy you’re having fun with this.”

“Yes I am. This is the most fun I’ve had all day.” She pushes her computer to the foot of the bed and lays on her stomach, with the pillow underneath her, making herself more comfortable for the upcoming show. “Aren’t you having fun too?”

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t still be doing this if I wasn’t.”

“Oh good.” She leers at him with a hungry glint in her eye. “Are you ready?” Her voice lowers to a more sensual tone that she didn’t expect and she licks her lips, sucking in the bottom lip between her teeth.

“Yes, I’m ready.” He nods, taking in a deep breath. The sudden change in her voice shot volts down his spine and the anaconda in his pants began to twitch. There’s almost no ounce of fear left in this amateur stripper and he’s ready to show his girlfriend a thrilling time.

She pushes play on the music player and a slow guitar melody begins to flow from her computer.

Rumple doesn’t recognize this song, but he tries to feel the rhythm of the music as the lyrics start to play.

_[You are, my fire_  
The one, desire  
Believe, when I say  
I want it that way]

He gives her a questioning look, raising his brow a bit. “What’s this song, Belle?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Pookie, just strip.”

_[But we, are two worlds apart_  
Can’t reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way]

A little unnerved about Belle’s music choice, Rumple starts to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. “Fuck…” He manages the first few buttons. “Shit…” His fingers cross with the rest.

“Are you okay, Rumple?”

“Yes yes, Sweetheart, I’m fine.” He’s not sure how to move to this teeny-bop pop music and he would have never heard of it, if he wasn’t dating a woman 20 years younger than himself. He looks to Belle sitting in front of her computer with a luminescent smile stretched across her cheeks, waiting for him. He knows that she’s loving every moment of this, so he decides not to stop and finish this striptease to make her happy, just the way he set out to do.

_[Tell me why_  
Ain’t nothin’ but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain’t nothin’ but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way]

At the height of the chorus, Rumple dramatically rips open his shirt and Belle muzzles her squeals in the pillow, never cutting her eyes away from the screen. He gazes temptingly into the camera with an arched right brow, as he used his left hand to slowly reveal his right shoulder.

“You practiced this, didn’t you?” she quickly speaks with giggles in her voice and covers her lips with the pillow again.

“No. I just watched one video on YouTube, but I didn’t finish it.” He peeks his shoulder out of the sleeve of his black button down shirt.

“Oh!” she squeaks at the sight of more flesh. “It really shows…” Her heart rate drastically increases and her body temperature skyrockets.   

“Really?”

“Yes.” The low tone in her voice returns. “I’m gonna shut up now. You need to take it off!” she growls through her teeth.

Rumple tosses his cane on the bed, takes hold of the open shirt and swiftly pulls it off of his shoulders and back. He yanks his arms out of the sleeves, then chucks the shirt over the laptop.

Belle flinches a bit. It almost looked as if the shirt would fly through the screen.

Rumple steps up to the laptop, trying not to gimp too much, and unbuckles his belt in front of the camera. Close to the screen, he gently pulls the belt out of the loops and Belle pretends that she’s the one taking it off. Rumple adors her facial expressions, the little moans and giggles that escapes her lips and how actively involved she is with this webcam striptease. It’s all slowly waking up the beast in his pants. “Thank you, Dearie,” he speaks in a tantalizingly thick brogue and steps back from the nightstand with his belt in hand.

“You’re welcome, Pookie.” She licks her lips.

Rumple holds the belt so that it’s between his legs and slowly slides the smooth leather over his crotch, while gyrating his hips.

Belle screams into her pillow, kicking her legs in the bed, his current moments are truly unexpected. In fact, this entire scenario is something she never guessed they’d do.

Rumple slings the belt to the other side of the room and steps back to the computer. He moves it to the bed and raises his bum leg on top of the mattress, putting all of his weight on the left. “Can you still see, Sweetheart?”

“Yes.” He’s so close, she can see his aching bulge through the pants.

Blood is flowing rapidly to his cock and he starts to feel that lightheadedness approaching. He’s gotten this feeling his whole life and he’s used to fighting off the dizziness. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, as he massages his massive pack in front of the camera.

“Fuck, Rumple.” Belle bites her pillow and rubs her legs together, as her pussy begins to gush in her panties.

Rumple unbuttons his pants, just below his belly and Belle can see the lining of his pubes. He slips his hand into the pants and cups his bulge, thrusting his hips before the camera.

Belle wipes the drool from her mouth and slides her right hand underneath herself, straight into her kitty-cat pajama shorts. “Ah…” she moans when she strokes two fingers over her saturated pearl.

He drops his weak leg to the floor and takes a step back from the bed. “I’ve been wanting to show you something.”

“Ahh… Ahh… What it is,  Pookie?” she breathes heavily and increases the rhythm of the hand between her thighs.

He makes sure he’s in a position where she can see his entire crotch and unzips his pants, allowing them to slump to the floor.

Belle’s jaw drops as he reveals the enormous bulge tucked into the package of a red leather thong and it takes her completely by surprise. “Holy shit!” Are the only words Belle can bring herself to say.

Rumple nibbles on his bottom lip, turning around and bends over, revealing his cute little pink Scottish ass in front of the camera.

Belle feasts her eyes on the lining of the leather thong string disappearing into the crack of his rosy cheeks. She’s desperately craving a taste that ass. “Oh… Oh, Rumple… Take it off.”

He turns back into the camera and returns to the position in front of the screen, resting his right leg on the bed. “Say it again, Belle.”

She can’t see his face, but she doesn’t mind. She has the perfect view of his crotch. “Take it off,” she moans, grinding her hips into the mattress with her hand still between the lips of her juicy pussy. “Take it off!”

_[Tell me why_   
_Ain’t nothin’ but a heartache_   
_Tell me why_   
_Ain’t nothin’ but a mistake_   
_Tell me why_   
_I never wanna hear you say_   
_I want it that way_   
_Cause I want I that way]_

When the music stops playing, Rumple slips his thumb in the hem of the thong and easily rips away it’s Velcro attachment. His giant cock rolls out, falling in direct view of the webcam lens, going the full monty for her striptease.

Belle stares at his full erection, thinking how majestic it was when it fell out.

Rumple takes hold of his anaconda and strokes it from hit to tip. “Uhh…” His hips buck. He pushes the laptop forward and climbs in the bed, sitting up on his knees, rubbing is cock. “Ah… Ah… Can you still see?”

“Oh… God… Yes!” She thrust her hips faster against her right hand and her free hand crawls into the mattress. “Fuck me, Rumple.”

“I’m thinking about fucking you.” He closes his eyes and his head falls back, as he imagines his large dick stretching her tight cunt. He lightly tightens his hand around his length, mimicking the sensation of her clenching walls.

“Are you fucking me hard?”

“Yes, Dearie.” He massages his balls with the other hand.

“Touch yourself faster,” she breaths.

Rumple rapidly strokes his blunt end and he clenches his cheeks together, imagining Belle squeezing them.

Belle thinks about his thick cock ramming inside her pussy from behind and her legs begin to quiver. She traces circles around her clit and her body tenses.

“I’m… I’m gonna… Ah, ah cum inside you, Belle.” His body trembles as he starts to feel his orgasm tingling at his core.

“Yes… Cum inside me, Pookie.” She touches herself as fast as she can and watches the beads of pre-cum dripping from her boyfriend’s cock, wishing that she could taste it. “Cum with me, Rumple. I’m…. I’m almost there.”

“So am I.” He falls back on his knees and continues to stroke his rigid dick. He could no longer keep himself up.

Belle can’t see his face, but still see his cock and she now has a view his smooth hairless chest. She licks her dry lips, thinking about taking his nipple between her teeth. “Oh… Oh, Rumple… I’m cum… I’m… Ahh!” Belle’s body stiffens and jolts with the waves of the powerful orgasm sweeping across her.

Rumple marvels at the image on his screen. Her tightly closes eyes and wide open mouth is one of the most beautiful things he has seen. He adores her orgasm face. When she buries her face into the pillow, Rumple gives in to his extreme urge to cum. “Oh, fuck!” His entire body shivers as his thick creamy seed squirts on his chest.

Belle quickly lifts her head to watch him cum.

The movement of his hand slows, but he squirts out another heavy load and it oozes down his hand, as he smears it over his cock. “Uhh… Uhh…” His eyes roll to the back of his head as his body weaken and he tips over, crashing into the pillows at the head of the bed.

They both lay in front of their computers, panting heavily for breath.

Belle pulls her drenched hand out of her shorts and gains Rumple’s attention. “Pookie,” she speaks softly.

He pulls the computer close to him and lays eyes on Belle in her post orgasm bliss. “Yes, Sweetheart.”

She shows her sloppy hand to the camera and slowly separates her fingers so he can view her essence.

“That’s beautiful, Belle,” he whispers with a heavy breath.

She wraps her lips around the slippery fingers, sucking off her own juices.

“Oh my!” His eyes grown wide. He scrapes off a bit of cum from his chest and mirrors her action, eating his own milky nectar.

“Mmmm,” they both hum at the same time, then gazes at each other as they continue catching their breaths.

After several minutes Rumple’s strength returns to him and now he can talk to his girlfriend again. “How did you enjoy the show?”

Belle sits up from her belly and moves, with her computer, to the head of the bed, laying on her side, wrapped in her gold plush blanket. “I think it was the most fun we’ve had not being together. Thank you so much for that.” She strokes her hand across the screen as if she’s caressing his cheek.

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart.”

“You were so cute. Even if you were out of rhythm with the music.”

Rumple blushes. “Well, I didn’t know the song.”

“Aww, that’s okay. You were still sexy.” She blows him a kiss and he catches it, placing it over his heart. “That little red thong was such a surprise. The instant I saw it, I knew that’s what you were trying to take off before we started.”

“Yeah,” he chuckles. “I’m glad I didn’t change my mind.”

“So am I. You were so gorgeous I can’t believe you planned this. I never thought we would ever do something like that.”

“I don’t know why I thought about it. I would have never done that for anyone else. You bring something more out of me, Belle.”

She smiles brightly and kisses the screen where his lips are. “You’re so sweet. I wish I could really kiss you.”

“I know. I wanna touch you so bad right now.”

“We will next week, Pookie. I promise.”

“Okay. I can’t wait. Maybe you can give me a striptease.”

“Maybe?” she giggles softly. “You know I will.”

“You’re so amazing, Belle.”

“Thank you and so are you,” she replies sincerely. “I’m really worn out after all of the excitement. I’m going to go to bed.”

“Oh, you are?”

“Yeah. I’m not very good company like this.”

“Alright, Sweetheart.” He folds the pillow under his head, making himself more comfortable. “Can I watch you sleep for awhile. We don’t have to talk. I’m just not ready to stop looking at you?”

“Oh, Rumple.” She wants nothing not but to jump through the screen and hug him tightly. “Yes. You can watch me sleep for awhile.”

“Thank you, Dearie.”

Belle snuggles under her blanket and shifts a little to get more comfortable. “Goodnight, Pookie. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, My Love.”


End file.
